The primary objective ofthe Biostatistics Core (BC) is to provide state-of-the-art design and analytical services to investigators conducting studies that advance the Yale OAIC theme of multifactorial geriatric health conditions. The two major BC goals are to develop and disseminate new design and analytical techniques for conducting studies with older adults through Development Projects and External Projects (EPs), and to train clinical investigators, biostatisticians, and epidemiologists in the skills necessary to design, conduct, and analyze aging research studies. The goals ofthe BC are achieved under the direction of the Core Leader and Co-Leader who have both worked at the Yale OAIC for the past 10 years and who have served in their current leadership roles since 2006. BC investigators have rich experience in collaborative research, proven expertise in interdisciplinary and translational methods, and stable leadership in planning, administering, and supervising Core activities, providing strong assurance of continued success during the next funding cycle. The Specific Aims ofthe BC are: (1) to collaborate with Pepper Scholars, PESC investigators, the Operations Core, and investigators of EPs to achieve the mission ofthe Yale OAIC in promoting the understanding and treatment of multifactorial geriatric health conditions; (2) to develop new and sound methods that address the challenges of designing and analyzing studies in basic, translational, and clinical geriatric/aging research, with special emphasis on introducing statistical methods from other disciplines; and (3) to train the next generation of statisticians, epidemiologists and junior investigators in Gerontologic Biostatistics research methods specific to studies of multifactorial geriatric health conditions. Administratively, the BC will implement a set of standard operating procedures, assign biostatisticians and related resources to Yale OAIC projects, oversee analytical procedures, communicate with other Cores and EP investigators, and publish statistical results. The distinctive intellectual contributions ofthe BC involve identifying areas where there are gaps in knowledge about the design, conduct, and analysis of studies of multifactorial geriatric health conditions and then developing and applying new methods to address these gaps in knowledge.